jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Reol (Singer)
|birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |genre = J-pop Electronic Techno |occupation = Singer, Songwriter, Utaite |active = 2012-Present |label = CONNECTONE (2018-Present) Toy's Factory (2015-2017) |group = |acts = RΞOL (2015-2017) |website = reol.jp |blog = LINE Blog |twitter = (Personal) (Staff) |instagram = |birthname = }} Reol (れをる) or Reo(wo)ru is a Japanese singer, songwriter, and utaite currently under the label CONNECTONE. She debuted on 2012 as an utaite on Niconico and YouTube, she debuted as an indie singer on August 20, 2014, with the digital album No title- and as a major singer on January 9, 2018, with the digital single Heimenkyou. She is also a former member of the Japanese electronic pop co-ed band RΞOL. History 2012: Debuts as an indie and a VOCALOID producer 2013-2015: Success 2015-2017: Debuts with RΞOL and disbandement 2018: Major solo debuts with Kyokoushuu and SAIREN On June 12, it was revealed that Reol will sing the second ending of the anime MAJOR 2nd with a digital single named "SAIREN". The digital single was released on July 18. On June 20, through a letter of apology for the blocking of her YouTube channel in some countries, her staff announced that she works on a new album to be released in fall 2018. Profile *'Stage Name': Reol, Reo(wo)ru *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': *'Blood Type': AB *'Groups': RΞOL (2015-2017) Discography Albums *2014.08.17 No title- (VOCALOID Album; indie) *2014.08.17 No title+ (Indie) *2015.07.29 Gokusaishiki (極彩色) (as Reo(wo)ru; indie) *2018.10.10 Jijitsujou (事実上) (Re-released on June 7, 2019 as long play) *2020.01.22 Kinjitou (金字塔) Digital Albums Mini Albums *2018.03.14 Kyokoushuu (虚構集) *2019.03.20 Bunmei EP (文明EP) Digital Singles *2018.01.09 Heimenkyou (平面鏡) *2018.05.16 SAISAKI (サイサキ) *2018.07.18 SAIREN *2019.07.24 Phanto(me) (ゆーれいずみー; You Raise Me) *2019.10.20 HYPE MODE Discography Featured In Albums *2016.10.19 Sigma (Σ) Digital Mini Albums *2017.10.11 Endless EP (エンドレスEP) Trivia *Her favorite food is beef, while her favorite drink is the Green Tea Frappuccino at Starbucks. *She also really like nasu no agebitashi (なすの揚げ浸し “deep-fried eggplant in light broth”), salad (サラダ) and jagaimo no shouyuni (じゃがいもの醤油煮 “boiled potatoes in a starchy soy sauce”). *She really likes tomato juice as shown in the picture of it on her Instagram. *Her favorite character is Ai Haibara from Detective Conan. *Reol often calls GigaP "mama" in her namahousou, whenever fans ask about her relationship with him. *Reol kissed Okiku in their last Live, though she got quite embarrassed after doing that. *Reol's last blog post as REOL. She talks about a fight with Okiku, and memories of her father who passed away when she was young. *When her fans asked which one does she prefer dogs or cats and she replied that she really like them both but then she said "maybe for now, I prefer a dogs because many people are saying cats look alike me a lot." *Reol said right before she go on stage, she go oesff alone somewhere and meditate in a small place and also hug or pat each other on the back with her friend to cheer her up. *Reol said in her live streaming that she had no luck with her iPhone because she always broke it. *Reol says the hardest thing was when it comes to showing her face and anything she dislikes being photographed, summer, fake people, and take a photo of her without permission. *Reol said that she got all her ambition from her inferiority complex. *According to Okiku and GigaP, Reol is an antisocial and mysterious person but in reality she can be a sociable and cheerful person. Cold on the outside but warm on the inside. *Reol has the most different onstage and off stage personality. Onstage, Reol has cool, strong and fierce vibe, while in real life, Reol is playful, mischievous and adorable. *What Reol loves the most is her sleep time, leather jacket and winter. *She started using her name "Reol" rather than her real name is because she wanted to be someone other than herself and also she like the name "Reol". *Reol is also known for skills at drawing, as she illustrated the PV for her cover of "Shinkai City Underground" . She often shows her drawing and design in her "Secret Society L". She also can illustrate her own goods. *She mentioned that the reasoning behind naming the club as "Secret Society L" as "L" is for Listeners (also like the "left hand"), while her initials of "R" is kinda like the "right hand", so both hands (left and right) work together. Prizes *2015 Oricon Shinjin Artist - 4th Place Gallery Promotional Reol Kyokoushuu promotional photo.jpg|Promotional photo for Heimenkyou and Kyokoushuu (2018) Reol Kyokoushuu promotional photo 2.png|Promotional photo #2 for Heimenkyou and Kyokoushu (2018) REOL Endless EP Reol promotional photo.png|Reol promoting Endless EP for RΞOL (2017) Other Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo.jpg|Photo from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo 2.jpg|Photo #2 from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo 3.jpg|Photo #3 from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo 4.jpg|Photo #4 from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo 5.jpg|Photo #5 from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo 6.jpg|Photo #6 from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo 7.jpg|Photo #7 from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo 8.jpg|Photo #8 from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo 9.jpg|Photo #9 from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo 10.jpg|Photo #10 from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo 11.jpg|Photo #11 from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo 12.jpg|Photo #12 from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6.1 photo 13.jpg|Photo #13 from her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 1, 2018 Goodies Reol One Man Live 2018.6. goodies photo.jpg|From for her One Man Live "刮目相待" on June 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6. goodies promo photo.jpg|Promotional photo for her goodies from her One Man Live "刮目相待" in June 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6. goodies promo photo 2.jpg|Promotional photo for her goodies from her One Man Live "刮目相待" in June 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6. goodies promo photo 3.jpg|Promotional photo #2 for her goodies from her One Man Live "刮目相待" in June 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6. goodies promo photo 4.jpg|Promotional photo #3 for her goodies from her One Man Live "刮目相待" in June 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6. goodies promo photo 5.jpg|Promotional photo #4 for her goodies from her One Man Live "刮目相待" in June 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6. goodies promo photo 6.jpg|Promotional photo #5 for her goodies from her One Man Live "刮目相待" in June 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6. goodies promo photo 7.jpg|Promotional photo #6 for her goodies from her One Man Live "刮目相待" in June 2018 Reol One Man Live 2018.6. goodies promo photo 8.jpg|Promotional photo #7 for her goodies from her One Man Live "刮目相待" in June 2018 External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Official Staff Twitter *Official Facebook Fanpage *Official YouTube *Official Soundcloud *Official Instagram *Official Niconico *Official pixiv *Official LINE *Official LINE Blog *Official TmBox *Utaite Wiki Page *Vocaloid Wiki Page Category:2012 Debuts Category:People from Nagano Category:Female Category:1993 Births Category:November Births Category:Scorpio Category:REOL (Band) Member Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Songwriter Category:Utaite Category:Blood Type AB